1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates to reclosable bags for bulk solids, and more particularly relates to an improved slide fastener closure for such bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Slide fastener equipped reclosable bags for bulk material are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,817 and 4,337,889. In the latter patent, closure tapes for the mouths of bulk material bags are disclosed in several different configurations. In each case, the closure tape spans the mouth of the bag and is secured to the bag side walls near the mouth by adhesive or by stitching or a combination of both means. In several configurations, a slide fastener is installed in the closure tape at one side of the bag mouth. The slide fastener in each case is exposed and unprotected. In other configurations disclosed in the patent, a slide fastener is installed between the side walls of the bag inwardly of the bag mouth and the closure tape extending across the mouth. These configurations, in essence, define two completely separate bag closures, namely, a first or outer closure and a second or inner closure. The arrangement is somewhat complex and costly. Still other configurations in the patent show slide fasteners placed within the bag mouth and across the opening of the mouth, with a separate tape closure provided over and across the bag mouth and the slide fastener thereon. Again, essentially two separate bag closure structures are involved.